


Break The Ice

by xelated



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Bisexual Will Herondale, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Alec Lightwood, Homophobia, Hurt will herondale, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating AU, Internalized Homophobia, Jace and Will are bro’s, M/M, Magnus is supportive, bipolar, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xelated/pseuds/xelated
Summary: An Ice skating au.and no I can’t write summaries.—Mostly based around Will Herondale & his various relationships, but will also include some malec & other ships





	1. welcome to the rink

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know very much about ice skating so I’m trying my best, I’m british so if the American characters seem v British at some points I’m sorry.

 

“Ok so if you follow me I’ll show you the rink” Alec said to the two newest members at Idris Ice Rink, their names Magnus Bane and James Castairs.

Magnus had been flirting with Alec since he opened his mouth leaving Jem to chuckle softly to himself as he watched his friend. The pair had recently moved out to Idris and had been able to stay with their old friend Ragnor Fell.

The three of them were heading down the corridor that lead to the rink when a young boy - Max - ran into Magnus almost knocking him over. Max was about to continue running until Alec grabbed his arm

”Max you know you shouldn’t be running down the halls” Alec crouched to be Max’s height and used his ‘big brother voice’

“sorry Alec- but I’m late to practice and dad will be mad if I’m any later than I am already” he said a little breathless, Max turned to Magnus “I’m sorry for running into you”

”that’s alright little one” Magnus smiled before Max looked back at Alec

“Well you better get going then, I’ll see you later Max” Alec pushed him in the direction of rink B where the ice hockey was practiced

“Bye Alec!” He yelled as he ran away

“Little brother?” Magnus asked

“One of them” Alec shook his head in amusement and carried on walking towards the doors. There was the muffled sound of music coming from the other side, Alec pushed open the door

“So this is the rink and it’s open-“ Alec was cut off by a yell of frustration and pain. He looked up to see Jace skating out into the middle of the rink quickly before landing on his knees next to Will who was laying on his side trying to get up.

“I’ll erm- I’ll be right back!” Alec said before running towards the side of the rink.

Magnus and Jem followed, and as they approached Alec Jem saw a boy probably his age clutching his stomach whilst a blond boy kept trying to help him. But it seemed like the dark haired guy was having none of it, he kept slapping the others hand away and saying he was fine.

“Come on Will just let me see!” Jace said urgently

“Hey Jace what’s going on?!” Alec called to his friend

“Will being the _dumbass_ that his is-“ Jace looked back to Will who just rolled his eyes, Jace then turned to Alec again

“He tried to do the triple axel again even after Charlotte told him to hold off it until he was fully healed, and evidently” he gestured to Will’s stomach “he didn’t listen and messed up his jump”

“Will you really should liste-“

“I’m _fine_ ok! Bloody hell just calm down!” Will said angrily

“No your not fine now come on your coming off the ice so I can check your damn stitches” Jace pulled Will up, despite the protests coming from the other boy. Although Jace was angry he lifted Will up as gently as possible before helping him off the ice, a few other skaters had stopped and watched the Herondale brothers yell at each other but most went back to what they were doing except Clary and Izzy who came off the ice after Jace.

“I’m so sorry about this” Alec apologised to Magnus and Jem

“It’s quite alright but is he ok?” Magnus looked over to Will who was taking off his jacket whilst Jace continued to ramble on about how stupid Will was

“hopefully” was Alec’s answer “anyway I can take you to meet Charlotte and my mother while this gets sorted out” Alec turned back to see that it was only Magnus stood there “what the-“

Magnus just tapped his arm and pointed towards Will, Jem had begun to approach the boys.

“Look Jace I’m ok! No stitches are out, I’m all good” Will tried to convince his brother

“You might want to watch the 3rd stitch from the right though” Jems smooth voice cut into the conversation. He was looking down at Wills stitches with concern before realising what he was doing, he snapped his head up

“oh- erm s-sorry I didn’t mean to intrude I was just concerned” he stuttered, Will just looked up with a look of confusion and curiosity

“Huh. He’s right. We might need to get it checked out by Jessie or Charlotte”

“You from England?” Will ignored Jace and turned his attention to Jem

“Yes I am, and considering your accent I suspect you are too or maybe you’re from Whales?”

“The latter. Let me guess London?”

“Yes. I’m James, James Castairs although I usually go by Jem” he held his hand out, Will shook his hand

“Well I’m William Herondale but I go by Will”

Jace looked between the pair and then to Izzy who just shrugged her shoulders

“Sorry to break up this little introduction but I better take this idiot to The med-bay”

“Of course” Jem smiled

“Hey come by the med-bay when your done with Charl and the others.” Will said to Jem as he slung his arm around Jace’s shoulder, the two Herondale brothers made their way out of the doors and to Jessie.

“Stupid Herondales always getting themselves into a mess” Izzy sighed, took Clary’s hand and the two girls went back to what they were doing before.

“Anyway we better get to Charlotte so we can get you two skating as soon as” Alec smiled awkwardly before leading them to the office above the rink.

—

“well then! You’re all signed in! Alright so you’ll be skating along with the other competitive and advanced skaters on rink A. Rink A is open longer hours so from 6am till 10pm sometimes 11pm. You’ll either have me or Mrs Lightwood helping you out, and I think that’s it!” Charlotte said cheerfully to Jem and Magnus who both smiled politely

“I’m also very sorry for Will and Jace- those two are troublesome I tell you” she smiled fondly as she spoke of them, she closed the book on her desk and looked back to the pair.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you boys tomorrow then”

“Yes of course” Magnus said whereas Jem just nodded.

They stood up and left the office to be greeted by Alec who was stood waiting for them

“Jem I’ll take you to the med-bay if you want”

“Yes thank you that’d be wonderful”

“Ok then follow me”

—

They reached the medical office and Alec knocked on the door which was opened by an annoyed looking Jessamine.

“These idiotic brothers will be the death of me I swear!” She said as she let the others in

Will was laying on the bed without his shirt but with his jacket on while Jace sat at his side and played with a loose thread on the sleeve of Wills jacket. They were sat in silence but Magnus could tell there was some tension between the two so he exited the office and left Jem to it, Alec followed after him

“Hey Magnus do you wanna go grab a drink at the cafe across the road?”

“I’d love to darling” he replied with a wink

Meanwhile Jem walked towards Will who now noticed he was there

“You came” Will said with a hint of surprise

“Yes well you asked and I also wanted to see if you were ok”

Jace looked to Jem before standing up muttering something to Will who just nodded. He gave Jem a quick smile as he passed, and pulled Jessamine out with him. Jem took a seat where Jace had been but he was unsure how to begin. Luckily he didn’t have to.

“Thanks for dropping by James”

“It’s my pleasure William” Will chuckled softly

“So you and Jace, are .. brothers?”

“Yep”

“But you two don’t really-“

“Look very much alike?” Jem just nodded

“Well he’s actually my half-brother. Different mums, same dad”

“But you two are the same age?” Something changed in Wills expression and Jem feared he’d said something wrong “I- I don’t mean to be nosy- sorry”

“Hey it’s fine, erm well our father got Jace’s mum pregnant before leaving her for my mum, who he got pregnant like 3 months later. Jace was born on his due date but I was born 2 months early so we’re pretty much the same age”

“Oh, well your father, are you still living with him?”

“Nah. That bastard is out of my life now. He was an absolute dickhead, used to beat me if I lost comps or got bad grades. My mum and sisters left me with him when I was 6. But then he fucked off when I was 13, and I got sent into care, but since I got myself into fights, mucked about and got expelled I was sent to a group home over here because I was too much to handle apparently” Will paused before continuing

“When I was 14 I found out about Jace, I then found out he went to the ice rink I was gonna go to so we got to talking and we’ve been great mates ever since”

“That’s nice, I’ve always wanted a brother if I’m honest”

“They can be great but also giant pains in the ass”

“I suppose” They smiled at one another, and Jem knew from then on that he and Will would be great friends,

and _maybe_ even something more.


	2. look who’s back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can’t write well rIP

It had been a week since Jem & Magnus arrived, Will had gone to the hospital and had stayed for a night before being given the all clear to go home although he was told not to over exert himself for a few weeks much to Wills dismay. Jace had also promised the doctors that he’d make sure Will would take it easy. Jem had helped Will keep his mind off of skating by going out to the local cafe and just spending time with each other.

Alec had also been out with Magnus many times during the week after training sessions, this consequently led to Izzy trying everything in her power to get her brother and Magnus together, sadly she had not succeeded, yet.

 

It was the following Tuesday that Will had gotten down to the rink as early as he could, he was just itching to get on the ice and practice his routines and prepare for upcoming competitions.

He had contacted Jace ‘annoyingly early’ as said boy had put it, nevertheless Jace had agreed to meet him and head to the rink.

“I don’t see why you didn’t just come to the house, I could’ve driven you here” Jace said as he rubbed his eyes

“You know Maryse isn’t exactly my number one fan” silence fell over the two and all that could be heard was the sound of the wind echoing throughout the alleyway beside the rink. Jace glanced at Will with a sad expression before looking back and becoming way too interested in the tangled earphone wires in his pocket.

The two stood in silence waiting for Charlotte to arrive, she always came in at 5am to unlock and get everything ready she even let some skaters in early to skate for a while before things got busier, those skaters being mostly the Herondale’s & Lightwoods. Mostly Will though, the others rarely intruded on his skating in the early hours since they wanted him to have time where he wouldn’t be judged or told to do things differently.

Despite Wills seemingly outgoing and confident personality, he had a lot of insecurities and quite a few people had a fun time getting under his skin and messing with him because of this Will cherished the time in the mornings when he could just let loose and let it all out. He often liked to go with Jace and the two sometimes made little pairs routines or Will helped Jace practice the routines he did with Clary, Will taking the role of Clary of course.

 

“Hello boys! Ah Jace haven’t seen you here this early in a while, hope you two haven’t been waiting long” Charlottes cheerful voice cut through the silence and she proceeded to open the doors, letting the Herondale boys into the warmth.

Charlotte turned to Will as soon as she’s closed the door

“How are your stitches Will?”

“Fine. They shouldn’t be a problem” he flashed a smile before Jace appeared behind his shoulder

“Erm no- he’s being all manly and down playing in Charl. He’s not allowed to over do it and I’m officially his, his- oh damn what do you call it-“ Jace trailed off and began to pace as he tried to think. Will just rolled his eyes and walked off to the locker room dragging Jace behind him who was still muttering to himself,

Charlotte chuckled softly as she watched the two quietly argue as they left the hall. What? She had a soft spot for them.

 

— 

 

“I swear if Maryse is doing my training today I’m going to stab myself in the face” Will grumbled as he skated past Jace who was taking a break at the edge of the rink, they had been there for just under an hour so the others would be heading in shortly.

Each time Will had passed Jace he complained about something different but truth be told Jace found it rather amusing.

Just as the doors to the rink opened Jace could see Will had a mischievous glint in his blue eyes- _oh no he doesn’t_ -

“Don’t you even think about it!” Jace yelled “OI! yeah you _bluejay_ \- what the hell man!” Jace skated over to Will who was sending him an annoyed glare.

Jace skated by and grabbed his arm and dragged Will into the starting position for routine 13, the pairs routine they’d made up years ago. They began to laugh hysterically as Will caught Jace as he leant backwards.

Meanwhile Jem and Magnus watched as the boys messed around, and they too began to laugh as soon as Jace tried lifting Will but unfortunately their laughter distracted them and they both fell to the ground.

Their fun was cut short when a loud voice echoed around the rink

“What on earth do you think your doing?! Jace stop this at once- and _you_. William Herondale. Of course this is your doing! You could’ve injured Jace” Maryse screeched. The boys glanced at each other,

“It’s fine Maryse and it wasn’t just Will, it’s just a bit of fun!” Jace tried to reason with her but she was having none of it. Maryse just huffed angrily and stormed out the room.

“Damn what’s got her in a mood?” Magnus asked as he neared the edge of the rink along with Jem to meet with Will and Jace

“Me probably” Will said bitterly as he got off the ice and went to sit on the nearest bench, Alec had appeared in the doorway and went to sit by Will.

He put an arm around him

“Just ignore her, she’s been extra moody today since Max and Izzy got up late”

Will just nodded whilst Jem looked at him with concern written all over his face.

 

Alec patted Will on the back and pushed himself off the bench and went to grab his skates so he could put them on, Magnus followed the eldest Lightwood child and sat beside him where he also went to put his skates on.

After a moment of silence Magnus spoke

“Why is Maryse so..” he waved his hands in small circle as he tried to find the right word

“Against Will?” Alec finished for him

“Yeah, why?”

Alec ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed

“She’s erm- well -“ Alec struggled

“She doesn’t like that I’m into guys” Will interrupted. Magnus looked up to see that Will was stood beside them with Jace, Jem and Izzy alongside. (Izzy has turned up minutes after Alec).

“What? Seriously?” Magnus asked confused

“Yep. Ever since she found out I was bi she was terrified of me turning Alec or Jace gay. I tried to tell her that’s not how it works but I was 14 at the time so why should she believe a little confused child”

Alec turned his gaze to the floor, Magnus saw an expression on Jace’s face that he could tell was all anger and sadness while Alec, well he was a confusing one. He could see the obvious upset but there was something else, something Magnus just couldn’t put his finger on

“But hey there’s no need to worry about it or anything I’m used to it by now, plus I got you guys right?” Will smiled

“Forever” Izzy said

Alec nodded

“We’ve only been friends for a week or so but yes I’m with you William”

“What he said” Magnus said pointing to Jem

“Of course you do bluejay. Forever and Always” Jace looked to Will and raised his hand with a raised eyebrow

“Forever and Always.” Will met Jace’s hand with his own and the two slapped them together before pulling each other into the cliche ‘bro hug’ as Izzy liked to call it.

 

-

 

“Where’s Clary?” Jem asked Alec as he took a short break on the side of the rink.

“Oh she comes in an hour or two later since she has a work shift, she helps her mom out in their coffee shop” Alec replied

“Wait is that the coffee shop across the road?”

“Mmhmm” was all Alec came out with because he was too entranced in watching Magnus skate. Jem followed Alec’s line of sight and laughed quietly when he saw where the boy was looking.

“Let me guess, still so far in the closet you can almost reach Narnia?” Jem spoke in a hushed tone but Alec’s head turned to Jem with worry in his eyes.

“Is it- is it that obvious?”

“No, but I can tell because I was exactly like you a couple years ago”

“Really?”

“Yeah well I’m pansexual. I came out after I got out of the hospital, there was this pretty good looking doctor there and I kinda figured it out. Magnus helped me out a lot though, I was really scared to tell anyone since I was already known as the ‘kid in the hospital’ and I suppose there was some negative comments about it but was a massive relief to get it out there” Alec nodded thoughtfully

“not that you need to yell it from the rooftops and tell everyone of course” Jem added quickly “it’s different for everyone and it’s ok to take your time” Jem smiled, Alec shifted so he was facing Jem

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you in hospital?”

“cancer” Alec’s eyes widened “I’m all better now though. I had the treatment and they caught it early so I was incredibly lucky”

“I’m so sorry that you had to deal with that” Jem waved his hand dismissively

“Don’t be, in a way I’m kinda glad I went through that. I know that sounds horrible but before I got cancer I didn’t care all too much about anything but once there was a chance my life could be shortened drastically I decided then and there that I’d make the most out of my life”

“That’s quite a positive way to look at it”

“Well I’m a positive guy so” the boys fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Magnus, Will and Jace practice various spins and jumps.

 

“Will is so gone for you, you know” Alec said softly

Jem looked over to the blue eyed boy and sighed and nodded

 

“I fear I’ve fallen too fast, but I’m not as scared as I am excited about what could happen” Jem caught Wills gaze and the latter smiled right back at him.

 

“I for one cant wait to see what happens” Izzy says

Jem turned to see Izzy there with her arms crossed with a grin on her face. He just shook his head and chuckled softly.

 

“Same here”


	3. nobody likes maryse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long, i just didn't have any inspiration for this fic until recently.  
> i have exams coming up but i will have a christmas chapter up on the 25th ;)  
> -  
> also sorry that this is short :/

“Why is maths a thing?” 

“Because the world hates us, that’s why William” Jace called back to Will who was suffering because of the god awful maths work he’d been set.

“Are we all bad at maths? Is it a Herondale thing?” 

“No you two just don’t study” Clary said giving the boys a playful smirk 

“Oh hardy-ha miss Fray” Will replied

“Watch your mouth that’s my girlfriend” Jace slung his arm around clary’s shoulder, said girl just snorted and shoved Jace’s arm off and continued with her English work.

“Right that’s it. I give up. These stupid circle theorems are not needed in my life so to hell with them!” Will raised his fist in the air right as Jem and Alec walked in confusion creeping onto their faces.

Will had his back towards them and only turned around once Jace started to giggle- yes giggle -like a little girl.

“Oh- er- hi, hello!” Will scratched his neck and he felt his face heat up, Alec just shook his head, took his seat by Jace and whipped out his laptop but Jem was still mildly confused although also rather amused too.

“I’m just gonna continue to fail math” Will swiftly sat down and whacked his head down on the table, Jem stood for a moment more before heading to his own seat. 

Since they all skated daily and the hours varied, the competitive skaters all took online courses so they could keep up with school work even when they were away at competitions. There were some who preferred the online schooling, but then there were those who preferred going to an actual school.

 

Will and Jace loved to get on the ice as soon as possible so they got their work done earlier, since Jace was itching to go Clary simply thought ‘fuck it’ and did her work with the two Herondale’s - arguably the worst people to be stuck in a room with for over an hour - despite the constant paper wars and insult competitions, Clary didn’t find it too hard to get her work done.

 

“Hey guys we’re all going to get a takeaway tonight and party till we drop” Will said as he was about to leave the room “and yes you’re all coming” 

“Where’s this even taking place?” Clary asked to already overexcited boy

“The wonderful Lightwood kids have granted us permission since the wicked witch and her sidekick are out all this weekend”

“Does Maryse know you say these things?” Jem wondered aloud 

“Yes and I’ve been yelled at many times because of it- but does it stop me? Nooo” Wills voice faded as he walked out the room and down the corridor to the rink.

“Remind me again how we deal with him?” Alec sighed

“Honestly, I have no idea”

 

-

 

Everyone had gathered at the Lightwood house by 8:30pm, everyone being Alec, Izzy, Jace, Jem, Magnus, Simon, Clary, Raphael, and Will. Max had gone with his parents and they had invited Jessamine but she had politely declined.

Some pizza had been ordered and a pile of pillows & blankets had been dumped on the living room floor, the lights were dimmed and the only other source of light came from the TV. 

They were only half an hour into the movie when the doorbell rang and Will pushed himself off the couch grumpily, he had drawn the short straw and was therefore the groups personal waiter of sorts. The teen returned with the four pizzas stacked in his arms along with a bag containing the sides dangling from his arm. Will set down all the food before finding his seat between Jace and Jem.

Now Jem was known to be a very patient person but Wills incessant wriggling was beginning to bug him. They were into the third movie of the night but Izzy, Raphael and Simon had already fallen asleep in a pile - how they were comfortable, Jem will never understand - 

Jem slightly turned towards Will to ask if he’d stop moving but he stopped when he saw Wills hand intertwined with Jace’s, the formers right hand was tightly squeezing Jace’s and his left was resting on his stomach. Oh. 

Will had always down played his injury but in doing that it made Jem wonder what he’d actually done to injure himself so bad that he needed stitches, he would ask but he was afraid of overstepping. Will would tell him if or when he was ready, and Jem was okay with that. 

 

It was around 2am when Raphael and Simon got up to leave, only Jem and Jace were up to say goodbye. 

Jem continued to cast not so subtle glances at Will, and Jace just smiled to himself, happy for his brother.

 

—

 

Will woke up to the sound of a door unlocking, his eyes shot open and whacked Jace on his shoulder repeatedly

“God what the hell” Jace groaned as he cracked open his eyes 

“Maryse” Will hissed as he proceeded to shake Alec awake. Everyone froze when the sound of heels clicking on the floor ceased and there was a heavy thump on the wooden floor, Will winced as the bag hit the ground

“Oh god” he whispered to himself, his back still turned towards Maryse.

“Mother you’re back early” Alec tried but Maryse just whipped her hand up to stop him from talking, Alec could practically see the anger rolling off her.

“ _I cannot believe you_ ” she started, her tone was clipped “normally I’d be ok with you inviting a few friends round but” she paused and took a deep breathe obviously trying to calm herself “bringing _him_ ” Maryse jabbed her finger in Wills direction, said boy had now turned towards her. “I told you to _stay away_ from him. You know what he is! _What he could do to you!_ ” Jem noticed Wills expression didn’t falter despite the jabs Maryse took at him, just how often had this happened for Will to not seem affected?

“Mother stop” Alec said angrily, Maryse looked like she’d just been slapped in the face 

“Excuse me?” 

“I said stop. There’s no need, you shouldn’t be yelling at Will there’s nothing wrong with him-“ 

“Yeah there is” Wills intercepted he laughed darkly to himself “I’m the stupid, abused and confused little kid that Maryse here can’t handle to look at. I’m the kid that’s ruining her children. I’m the kid that she doesn’t give two shits about. And I’m the kid that’s gonna leave before she throws a damn lamp at my head” Will huffed and grabbed his coat, he was about to pass Jace when the blonde caught his wrist

“Will come on-“ Will just cast his eyes down and yanked his arm out of Jace’s grip before slipping out the door passing by Maryse, Robert and max who just stood there obviously a little upset and confused as to why his mother would be so cruel. 

“I’ve had a lovely night here but I don’t really want to be here any longer. Nothing against you Alexander of course” Magnus spoke quietly and took the same route as Will, Jem following behind. 

The remaining teens were still. Jace looked back at Alec who just nodded his head in the direction of the door, Jace nodded and left promptly with Clary by his side, Maryse attempted to stop him but her attempt was futile.

“I can’t believe you mom” Izzy whispered, heading towards her room leaving Alec to deal with the mess he may have created for himself. 

 

Izzy could here the muffled yelling coming from the living room. Her brothers voice battling her mothers. 

Eventually it stopped, Maryse had the last word it seemed.

Not only minutes later did Alec slip into her room, Izzy immediately got up and embraced Alec in a hug. She led him to the bed where they sat side by side and Alec just ran his fingers through his hair before sighing and falling backwards until the he hit the mattress with a soft thud.

“Are you okay?” Izzy asked softly

“Not really” Alec said rather dejectedly 

“Okay” izzy replied knowing not to press the subject at this time, instead she joined her brother laying down and the pair stayed like that for while, peaceful and calm.

 

—

 

As soon as Will had gotten back to the group home he stormed up to his room and threw the closest thing - this thing being a framed photo - at the wall. He continued breathing heavily before sinking to the floor.

He was interrupted by a knock at his door

“What” He bit out, the door creaked open to reveal Jace with Clary at his side “ _oh_ ” 

“Oh? That’s all we get?” Jace tried to lift the mood but sometimes even he knew when it wasn’t possible.

Jace sat by wills side in silence watching as Clary bent down to pick up the broken frame. The sound of glass crunching under clary’s boot was all that filled the stuffy silence.

Wills head was buried in his knees, his dark hair sticking up all over the place, Jace glanced at him before looking at the picture Clary was holding. It was the picture taken the first time Jace and Will had skated together, both boys were all smiles. Jace took this moment to look around Wills room, it was dark and grey, rather depressing if he was being honest. There were very few pictures, only three to be exact, the one of Jace and Will, one of them but with the lightwood children and one of Will with his sister. It saddened Jace to see how few personal things his brother had, when he had asked Will about it the latter had just said that a lot of the time other kids would go into rooms and steal shit, so the less you have, the less there is to steal, and the less upset you are if your stuff goes missing.

“Want me to stay?” Jace asked but his only response was a muffled hum and a small nod. Clary got the idea and began to leave, taking the photo of the Herondale boys with her.


End file.
